blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fired Up!
is the 1st episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description After Blaze helps out with a fire at Gabby's garage, the fire chief is certain he has what it takes to become a fire fighter and Blaze and AJ set out to prove themselves. Elsewhere, Crusher practices to become a fire fighter but keeps messing up. Synopsis At the Axle City Garage, Blaze, Stripes, Gabby and Pickle are doing tricks by sliding down a slide. After Pickle's turn, he invites Crusher to join, but he is busy making a pizza first. After he puts it in the oven to bake, he attempts to try the slide but accidentally loses his balance and crashes into a rack of tires. Stripes suddenly smells smoke, and the smoke alarm begins to go off, alerting there may be a fire. After Blaze leads everyone out safe and sound, a group of firefighters arrive, and they work together to put the fire out. Blaze wishes he could be a firefighter, and AJ says some day he will. After the fire was extinguished, the fire chief points out the fire started because Crusher left his pizza in the oven for far too long, much to his shock. The fire chief approaches Blaze that because of his work, he's got what it takes to be a firefighter some day. When Blaze asks what he should do to become one, the fire chief shows him a special badge; each time he helps out an emergency, a star lights up, and when all the stars are lit, he'll become a firefighter. One star lights meaning he already helped his friends. Everyone wishes him luck, and Blaze and AJ take off while, in the background, Blaze sings the song Blaze On. Not even a few moments later, Blaze slips on something slippery. Upon tasting, he determines it to be strawberry yogert. AJ notes where the yogert came from; up the road, a yogert factory is on the fritz and workers are running out in a panic. Blaze announces it's an emergency and hurries inside. Inside the factory, Blaze sees the problem; some of the pipes that the yogert is flowing through are broken, resulting in shooting yogert all over the place. In addition, some of the workers are stuck on top of the spraying yogert. Blaze sees a way to help out the workers: close the valves that are making the yogert flow through. He succeeds with help from the viewers, and in return, he gets his second star. He and AJ head off to find the next emergency as they sing Valves in the background. Meanwhile at the park, Pickle watches Blaze and tells Crusher about his adventure. Crusher is jealous and wishes he were also a firefighter, so Pickle comforts him and says he just has to help out in an emergency, like rescue a cat stuck in a tree. When Crusher wonders where he'll find a cat, Pickle pretends to be one and sits on a tree branch for practice. Crusher proceeds to climb an old ladder, but Pickle worries it's not safe; when Crusher denies, the ladder breaks and he lands in the mud. Blaze and AJ continue on their way until Blaze hears a sound. Nearby, a herd of sheep look worried, as their baby is stuck down in a quarry and can't get out. Blaze announces this is an emergency and decides to save the sheep. Blaze hitches some quarry carts for the sheep to ride in and takes them down, only to face an unfinished piece of track. Luckily, the sheep find some old track pieces in their cars, one of which might be what fixes the track. AJ measures the track, and upon measurement of the tracks, neither one will fit; however, when they put both pieces together, they make one big piece full enough to fill the track. They cross safely to the bottom, Blaze rescues the baby sheep, and is rewarded his third star - one more and he'll become a firefighter. Back at the park, Pickle is still in the tree waiting to be rescued. Crusher has brought out a rescue mat, and decides to jump up and grab him. However, he cannot jump up high enough, and in return, bounces far too high and lands in the mud again. Meanwhile, Blaze and AJ are in the forest when they hear the sounds of a siren. They happen to come from the firefighters in the distance, and when AJ notices smoke over a hill, Blaze declares it's an emergency and goes to check it out. It turns out, there's a forest fire, but even though the firefighters are here to help, there is not enough to put all the fires out. Blaze then has an idea to help out; he transforms himself into a fire engine and joins the fire chief. Heading over to the unoccupied fire, AJ opens the valve and he extinguishes the fire. The rest of the firefighters put out the rest of the fires as well, but it's not over yet - there's more fire in the distance, and it's spreading dangerously. Luckily, Blaze then uses his Blazing Speed to get to the fires super fast and extinguishes the fires with help from the viewers. When he's done, the firefighters join him and congratulate him. In return, the last star on Blaze's badge is lit; the fire chief says he's proven he can handle any emergency and is now an official firefighter, and awards him his own helmet. Blaze thanks the fire chief, and everyone cheers him. As for Crusher, Pickle is still waiting to be rescued, but Crusher gives up, thinking there's no way he can rescue him, and has run out of ideas. When Pickle reminds him he hasn't tried catching him, Crusher is shocked and Pickle hops out of the tree, landing on his head. As he praises Crusher for "helping" him, Crusher just sighs in defeat as the episode ends. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept